dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Movie Universe
The DC Movie Universe (DCMU) is a film franchise and shared fictional universe that is the setting of superhero films based in comic book characters created by DC Comics. It was established using crossovers between various superhero films released by DC since 2008. Year One Year One is the first phase of the universe, comprising of the first ten films which lead up to the Justice League. This part introduces Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman into the universe. This phase focuses on introducing these characters and mostly telling their origins, while also chronicling how they came to form the Justice League. Superman Reborn Superman Reborn (2008) was the first installment of the universe and a reboot of the Superman film series. The film focuses on Superman's origin, from his birth on Krypton, his childhood in Smallville and his new role as a superhero in Metropolis, where he encounters his first opponent; General Zod, a fellow Kryptonian who wants revenge of Superman as his father, Jor-El, was responsible for imprisoning Zod during the last days of Krypton. The film features Jake Gylenhaal as Superman, Michelle Monogahn as Lois Lane, Michael Cera as Jimmy Olsen, Tommy Lee Jones as Perry White, Benedict Cumberbatch as General Zod, Milla Jovovich as Faora, Derek Mears as Jax-Ur, Jon Hamm as Jor-El and Harrison Ford and Meryl Streep as Johnathan and Martha Kent. Superman Reborn was directed by James Cameron and scored by Danny Elfman. The Batman The Batman (2008) was the second installment of the universe and a reboot of the Batman film series. The film focuses on Edward Nygma, a Wayne Industries employee, who develops a device which can enhance the human brain. However, it is stolen by his boss, Roland Daggett, causing the unstable Nygma to snap and become the supervillain known as the Riddler. Meanwhile, Batman and Police Commissioner James Gordon investigate a series of murders and are sent clues by the killer, eventually revealed to be Nygma himself. The film features Hugh Jackman as Batman, John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth, Bryan Cranston as James Gordon, Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon, Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, Chris Cooper as Rolland Daggett and David Tennant as Edward Nygma. The Batman was directed by Darren Aronofsky and scored by John Debney. The Flash The Flash (2009) is the third installment of the universe and is the first theatrical Flash film. The film focuses on Barry Allen, a forensic scientist who suffers a lab accident and gains the powers of super speed and super strength. Meanwhile, fire consultant Mick Rory becomes obsessed with Barry's new alter ego, the Flash, and transforms himself into the supervillain Heat Wave. The film features Andrew Garfield as the Flash, Emma Watson as Iris West, Dylan McDermott as Mick Rory, Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Hunter Zolomon, Charles Dance as Darryl Frye and Anthony Anderson. The Flash was directed by Joe Johnston and scored by Marco Beltrami. Superman II: Last Son of Krypton Superman II: Last Son of Krypton (2009) is the fourth installment of the universe and the first sequel to Superman Reborn. The film focuses on Superman finding himself at odds with billionaire industrialist Lex Luthor while also juggling his love life with Lois Lane. To add to his problems, Superman is faced with the appearance of the rogue Kryptonian A.I. Brainiac, who was partially responsible for the planet's destruction. The film features Jake Gyllenhaal, Michelle Monoghan, Michael Cera, Tommy Lee Jones, Jon Hamm, Julia Roberts, Harrison Ford and Meryl Streep reprising their roles from the first film and introduces Mark Strong as Lex Luthor, Charlize Theron as Mercy Graves and Lance Henriksen as Brainiac. James Cameron and Danny Elfman return to direct and score Superman II: The Man of Steel respectively. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman (2009) is the fifth installment of the universe and the first theatrical Wonder Woman film. The film focuses on Princess Diana of Themyscira, who is charged with escorting pilot Steve Trevor back to America after he crash lands on Themyscira. Meanwhile, the God of War Ares escapes from his prison and raises an army of undead Amazons to attack Washington D.C. The film features Jamie Alexander as Wonder Woman, Chris Pratt as Steve Trevor, Colm Feore as Ares and Lena Headley as Hippolyta. Wonder Woman was directed by Kenneth Branagh and scored by Alan Taylor. Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn (2010) is the sixth installment of the universe and a reboot of the Green Lantern film series. The film focuses on test pilot Hal Jordan, who is selected by dying Green Lantern Abin Sur to be his successor. He is taken to the planet Oa to be trained by other Green Lanterns such as Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Thaal Sinestro. Hal must then save Earth from the alien warlord Atrocitus, who has gained control of an army of Manhunters. The film features Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan, Selma Blair as Carol Ferris, Sam Elliot as Carl Ferris, Keith David as Kilowog, John Hurt as Tomar-Re, Hugo Weaving as Thaal Sinestro, Robert Downey, Jr. as Abin Sur and Manu Bennett as Atrocitus. Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn was directed by James Gunn and scored by Brian Tyler. World's Finest World's Finest (2010) is the seventh installment of the universe and is a crossover between Superman and Batman. The film focuses on Batman arriving in Metropolis to investigate the villainous Oswald Cobblepot, who has teamed up with Lex Luthor. He encounters Superman, who disagrees with Batman's methods, and the two fight. However, they are forced to work together when a far more dangerous card is played; the Joker. The film features Jake Gyllenhaal, Hugh Jackman, Mark Strong, Michelle Monoghan, Michael Cera, Tommy Lee Jones, Meryl Streep and Bryan Cranston reprising their roles from the previous films and introduces Phillip Seymour Hoffman as Oswald Cobbelpot, Vincent Cassel as the Joker and Amanda Seyfried as Harley Quinn. World's Finest was directed by Joss Whedon and scored by James Newton Howard. Justice League Justice League (2011) is the eighth installment of the universe and is a crossover between all previous films. The film focuses on Batman being approached by Martian J'onn J'onzz to assist him saving the world from Aquaman, the ruthless King of Atlantis, who is preparing an army to invade the surface world. They both know that the threat is far too large to take on alone, so they recruit the help of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern. The film features Jake Gyllenhaal, Hugh Jackman, Andrew Garfield, Jamie Alexander and Ryan Reynolds reprising their roles and introduces Doug Jones as the Martian Manhunter, Russell Crowe as Aquaman and Michael Shannon as the Ocean Master. Justice League was directed by J.J. Abrams and scored by Hans Zimmer. Year Two Catwoman (???) Kate Kane was Dead.Category:DC Movie Universe Category:Films Category:Draft227